


Finding Happiness

by Niamsxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Homeless Harry, Homelessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mute - Freeform, Mute Harry, Muteness, Non-Famous Harry, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamsxx/pseuds/Niamsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of One Direction are on the rise to fame. Everything is new. Everything is exciting. </p>
<p>Harry Styles is falling apart. Or was he really whole at all? Now settling on the streets, with tattered clothes, and a young look, can he really survive? And what about his condition, will he be able to make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I wrote the first chapter of this a long while ago, you'll probably be able to tell ahaha :) but anyways, I had this posted on wattpad, and since someone finally wanted me to continue it, i figured i may as well post it on here. So yeah if you wanna give this a shot, let me know what you think. I have some ideas, but i can't guarantee this will be a success.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!
> 
> p.s sorry for any inaccuracies, whether it be grammar wise etc.

The aroma of bacon and eggs sifted through the air in my bedroom. My eyes flung open to the sun shining through the blinds. _Hmm it's later then I thought it was if the sun is shining so bright._ I mentally debated the urge to surrender to the delights of my comforter and my silk pillow. _No, I must get up. But the silk pillow holding my head with such gentle touches- uh no Louis, no you have to get up._ With a low grumble from the back of my throat I then gathered the sheets in my petite hands and flung them off of my body. The cold November air drifted in the confines of my bedroom. The floor chilled my feet as I took lengthy steps towards the door. Making my way downstairs I ran into Niall. Like literally ran into him.

"Hey man, good morning to you too. You're so excited to see me you just flung yourself into my arms, eh?" I greeted Niall in a chirpy tone. Although I wasn't quite please to be estranged from my comfortable bed I was happy to get the chance to experience another day.

"Hey Lou. You're so funny- you know that. Anyways, Liam made breakfast better eat up."

With the mention of food I rushed past Nialls form and prepared myself for the delicious meal that only Liam could come up with.

"Hey Lou. We have an interview at noon so eat quickly then get ready." Liam ordered without so much as a goodmorning greeting. _How rude._ He sat in _his_ seat reading the newspaper with a intent expression crossing his features. _Ha, how grown up of him_ I thought.

"Don't worry father, I will eat this scrumptious meal in a brisk manner and then I will dress myself in a proper fitted PG-13 outfit." I saluted Liam with a smirk on my face. Making fun of Liam was always a joy to my day. I saw the small up turn of his lips make its way upon to his face.

"Ooo Liam don't hide that smile! I made Liam smile!" I cheered in a tone that would surely wake up the whole house, maybe even the neighbors.

Liam peered at me with a deathful stare. "Lou quiet down. You're going to wake up the neighbors or even worse Zayn. You know how Zayn is when his sleep is disturbed."

"Alright- alright I understand. I was just trying to lift your spirits. Oh well, don't kill me for trying. Hey, shouldn't Zayn be getting up anyways?"

"I was just about to wake him up. Be by the front door by 11:45, okay?"

"Aye- aye Liam, roger that."

   As Liam left the room I devoured the tender bacon in generous heaps. Then I diverted my eyes to the eggs. _Oh Liam what would I do without you._ After cleaning my plate without a single crumb left behind I left the kitchen to prepare for the interview. I dressed in my usual casual attire being my black skinny jeans, my braces and my red and white striped shirt. Then bending to the floor in my closet I found my navy TOMS and placed them comfortably to my feet.

    The interview was alike all of the regular interviews the band did. All four of us sat on one plush couch facing the studio audience. To the right of us Laura the host sat with her body erect in a proper manner. She greeted us with a large smile and announced us to the audience as if they didn't know who we were.

"Welcome boys, today joining us we have the one and only One Direction. We have Niall, LIam, Zayn and Louis here to clear all the rumors and gossip circulating the media. Now boys we all know your back story. What the fans really want to know is whose single?" Laura spoke with a smile etched upon her lips as if it was permantly there.

 It was no surprise this question popped up. It was one of the many regular questions we've been accustomed to answering in every interview. We all answered with a no. Currently none of us had any significant other. Liam had reccently broken up with his long term girlfriend Danielle. The two were constantly joined by the hip. So when Liam came trudging into our shared flat with tears nearly raining from him eyes we were shocked to say the least. They were always the couple of the year. They worked there way through many fights but I guess there time just couldn't last.  I had broken up with Eleanor in the spring. Actually let me rephrase that- Eleanor broke up with me. It was a rough breakup but it wasn't working out. As many hours I spent trying to make the connection work it never did. I was sad for some time, but then I realized maybe it was for the best. Niall and Zayn also hadn't had girlfriends in the past two years, so we are all single. The interview droned on for about another hour. Laura was a decently well host- but she was nothing compared to our past interviewers. It seemed as if over the years as we became even more famous the interviews became routine. They were more of a nuisance then a fun time.

      After the interview it was agreed upon us all we would grab a bite to eat. I couldn't agree more. My stomach was grumbling and my eyes were drooping. Food was the one cure to a boring interview or at least that was what I thought. Niall, like always protested that we go to Nandos. If there is one true fact about us- it's the love Niall has for Nandos. Although we don't go there quite as much as the media likes to portray we do go there plenty. Making our way out the back of the station we greet Paul at the front of our van. As if he has some sort of ability to read our minds he says, "I suppose you guys want to go to Nandos now?"

   We all nod our heads greedily except for Liam who mutters a "Yes please". Liam is really the responsible one of our group. He can never demand anything without a please. Sometimes it really can get on your nerves. Liam is a 19 year old lad; he should be rude and demanding. It's like the number one rule in the codebook of teenagers and adolescents. We are rude people. Why can't he be?

   With our stomachs full to oblivion we dragged our feet out of the resturant. "Ugh- Niall, why did you dare me to eat all of those chicken tenders? I think if it is possible I may just die from over eating."

"Poor Lou-bear stuff to the rim. Need I to carry you?" Niall quipped with a mocking tone edging his voice.

Zayn piped into the conversation exclaiming, "Lou you should have just given up the dare. You must have known you could never out eat Nialler."

"Hush boys. I most certainly thought I could. I am capable of winning challenges. How was I to presume I would not beat Niall? I huffed in response.

"Lou, what have you been doing all of this time? Have you ever seen Niall eat?" Liam burst out meeting my stride.

"I have sen Niall eat. I am so devastated that you guys have no faith in me. I see how much pride you have in my joy." I mocked with a fake pout. I then proceeded to run ahead of lads as in the act of continuing my fake anger for them. Before I could make myself around the block my breath fell heavy and my legs grew tired. _Boy was I out of shape or what_ I speculated as I waited for the lads to catch up to me. Once in tow with my friends, my brothers, we set out towards our shared flat. Little did I know that upon passing the deserted back streets of London sat a boy, broken beyond repair. Little did I know his ears listened as I joked with my friends. Little did I know soon enough we would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Holder was not one for waking up early. Which was ridiculous considering his career revolved around waking up early. Alex was the head lieutenant for the London Police Department.  Although he was fairly young, in his mid twenties, he had enough experience and training to with hold this high ranking. He liked to think that he was lucky, but he knew his family history had an impact on his position.

    

       While the other lieutenants and police members caught up on a few more hours of sleep, Alex had to prepare the police headquarters for the day. What wasn't part of his job was patrolling the streets.  

      Unfortunately, due to the carelessness of one of his very own officers, who was now resting in the hospital, Alex was left to do his job.

   Today Alex was walking around the east streets. Downtown London in the cloudy morning didn't offer much crime. So it was mostly exercise that Alex was getting.  Very so often he would come across a homeless man or women. Using his very gruff tone of voice, he would say,

"Sir you must get up and find a different shelter." Most of his rigor was successful as the men or women would leave, surely to find another resting spot.  Alex knew his demands were not meant for the long run. He knew these poor people had no other choice than to seek comfort from the cold streets.

  But, nevertheless, Alex had a job to do. And if he let the poor people get the better of his position, well what was that to tell about his rank in authorities.

     This special morning the air was cold. It was that time of year when the mornings were the coldest, and as the day moved along, the sun would do little justice to warm the city. Alex had just picked up his coffee from a quaint coffee shop, now he was off to do his daily routine.  The city was in full swing, joggers jogging, business man and women rushing to their towering offices, kids dragging their feet to slow down their journey to school. It was all the same, every single day.

    Alex came up to the Grange City Hotel, which was very prosperous for the city people. Very often famous celebrities would stay at this hotel. That's why it didn't surprise Alex to find a crowd of people loitering the street. The crowd was made up of many teenage girls, so it probably was a young singer, or band. Then Alex saw the t-shirts and signs. Thus, he concluded a band was staying at the hotel. The uprising band of three Brits and one Irish lad, 'One Direction'. 

     Figures by the time Alex approached the crowd, the fan girls began to get restless. They got louder and louder, and all he could presume was the band was coming out. Quickly, shuffling out of the crowd, he made his way towards an alleyway. The back of the hotel aligned with this alleyway, so he figured, this was probably the quickest way to escape the screaming girls.

  And slightly up ahead he can see four boys making their way towards him. And it connects then, these must be the heartthrobs, the idols of One Direction.  He's jostled out of his mindset when he hears a stutter. He directs his attention the side of a building. 

A couple of garbage cans line the brick building, but hidden behind them is something. No, he steps closer, and it's not something. It's someone. The boys of One Direction must have heard the noise to because he can sense them right behind him. 

He bends down and pushes a garbage can out of the way. And their slumped against the building is a boy.  The boy has curly brown hair that covers his forehead, and his eyes are gazing past Alex. The boy doesn't seem to be much younger than the lads of the band. 

  The boy is silent, as opposed to the sound he made to grab all of their attention.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, softly shaking his hand in front of the boys' face. However, this does not elicit a response.  The boy is staring off into space, and has made no move to acknowledge any of their presence.

  "Is he okay?" one of the singers' ask Alex. Alex turns around to face them.

"I don't know. I'm going to call in an EMT to have a look at him." Alex whispers gently. He does not fear the boy is listening to them, however, it's always better to be safe. 

He knows the boy slumped against the wall. As soon as he took in the lads tattered t-shirt, covered with dirt stains, he knew this boy had no home. 

The boys in the band nod their head in confirmation. But, they make no move to leave the scene. 

 

    Several minutes later Ed Simmons, followed by his two aides arrives at the alleyway. The boy has yet to move a muscle. He is still staring off into space.

  "What do we have, Alex?" Ed asks. I've known Ed for my entire life. With my whole ancestry invested in the police field, I've gotten to know everyone in the emergency line of work. 

Ed is fifty something, his hair almost completely gray. He is very lean, but what he lacks in muscle, he makes up with his ability to treat and care for victims. 

 "We-" I gesture to the teen lads, who are still at the scene. "found this young lad slumped against the building. I'm not sure of his medical state, I believe he is out of it. He's been staring into space for at least 5 minutes now" I then gesture to the poor boy on the ground.

Ed steps right in. He assess the young lad, and makes quick work of telling his aides what to get from their emergency vehicle. The five of us have stepped back and just watch the scene unfold.

 "I think he's very malnourished, and has the beginning of pneumonia. As i assume he is homeless, I don't know how much care I can provide him with. Alex- you know I hate leaving cases like this behind- but I have to follow the law." I nod my head, taking in all Ed has said. It's logical, and to some extent I knew this was going to be the outcome. I guess I had a small hope the boy wasn't in a bad state, and he could be treated with just a small snack and a blanket.

"I understand" I say, breaking the silence of the alleyway. I know what my next step has to be. I have to take the poor kid into one of the overflowing shelters. And I know their he'll get minimal care. I just hate to say the words. Maybe because I wish I could just take him to the hospital, where he will get treatment right away. But, money. The kid has none. And I can't stand in for this kid.

I'm broken from my cycle of thoughts, by one of the band members. This kid has golden brown hair, and he's wearing a very vibrant shade of red pants. 

"We can bring the lad back to our hotel, so we can call in a doctor for him."

"I kn-"

"I know what you're going to say. You wanna tell us that we can't do that. That we have to bring him to a shelter, because of the law. But, officer please, we have more than enough money to help this kid. And honestly, he can be treated so much faster at the hotel than at the shelter. "

The lad is right. He's right in more than just one way. But, can I allow the lad to do that? I could get caught for allowing them to break the law, couldn't I? 

I don't know whether it was the hopeful smiles on all of the band members faces, or whether it was the pick up of the chilly wind. Whatever the reason, I wanted this poor homeless boy to get better, and I wanted him to be better soon. 

I nodded my confirmation to the boys and told them to get him to their hotel. 

   Later that day, sitting in my office chair, I couldn't help my thoughts drifting back to my eventful morning. Did I make a good choice? Well, I hope so. I know I can't turn my back on the situation. I will be finding out what happens to the boy. It's an unusual case, or more it's unusual for me to be so invested, but whatever that meant. I would be keeping in touch with the boy's of One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so hopefully this isn't too bad. Let me know if i should continue :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my horrible updating.. hope you enjoy this!

**Harry's P.O.V**

        Brightness. Then quick darkness. Words. People speaking. But who are they? Who am I? Shuffling. More movement. Bright lights. White walls. Where am I?

         "Hey hey guys wait he's awake?" A voice. I don't know who this person is. I don't know who he is talking to. I don't know. Who am I? 

        "Oh God he is. Hey are you okay?" Another voice babbles on. They're leaning down over me. Cold hand gripping my shoulder. I'm freezing. Their grip is so tight. The person is wearing green. Against the chill of the room, and the endless white walls I can't lose my focus on them. 

 But, I don't know how to answer them. I can't- I don't know who they are. I don't know who I am. I don't know how to speak. 

     "Hey its okay. I'm sure you're really confused right now. Louis- why don't we give him a little space and why don't we introduce ourselves first, okay?" The first voice speaks up, and my attention is captured to a different guy dressed in black. 

        "Yeah okay." Louis, the guy in green, I suppose, speaks up.

Once his grip leaves my shoulder I feel weird. His touch is gone and why does that unsettle me?

    "Anyway, my name is Liam and this is Louis". I look to each of them and try to place the name to each of them. "We are in a band together and we have two other band mates, Niall and Zayn, who are in the other room. All this is probably confusing, but we found you out on the street and you're awfully sick. We took you in. We want you to get better. Do you remember being on the street?"

I stare at the man. Then I start to remember. Being kicked out of the house. Finding different alleyways to sleep. Trying to keep out of the cold. And my name. That's right. Harry.

But, the most important thing. The thing about me that they won't understand. All of this is so confusing already. But, my secret. My obvious secret that shines in the brightest of lights. But, they won't understand it. I just know they won't. They'll think I'm being ungrateful. They'll think I'm insane. 

Well, father and mother did say I was. The doctor did to. 

I can't tell them my secret. Because that is my secret. I can't talk. 

 

Mother and father had me out on the streets because they couldn't bare another year with me. They couldn't understand the silence that I live in. They wanted me to be like the rest of the children on the block. They wanted me to become a lawyer, or a doctor when I grew up. I never could though. I was the failed science experiment, the crappy present that no one wanted for their birthday.

So they got rid of me. Gave me a couple pounds and sent me out into the cold. Only fifteen years old, no voice, barely any warmth to my name. I moved around a lot. I survived. My thoughts and I we took off. And we survived alright. Two years later, now I'm seventeen. 

Well, now I'm lying in the silky sheets of two strangers bed. I know I won't be lying here long. They must have found me on the streets. Sick with a nasty cold, and suffering from dehydration. And, that's the most pity they will give me. Once I'm better and I still haven't spoken a word to them they'll get rid of me. 

 

So I close my eyes. And I wish that I could tell them. Somehow and in some way, that I am thankful. 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at updating! But here you go ! I loved writing Harry's P.O,V
> 
> sorry its short but hey at least its an update :) until next time xx

**Harry's P,O.V**

"Oh good you're awake again" Louis, the voice I remember from before, breaks my concentration on the white walls.

"I'm going to give you some cold medicine, alright?" He continues. I just watch as he bustles around the room grabbing a pitcher of water and a mug. Then he's bending down in front of me and holding up a spoon to my lips.

"This shouldn't taste too bad" he says before I sip the medicine. I cringe at the taste. I always hated cold medicine, how could I have forgot the horrid taste.

"Now are you feeling up to walking around? I can give you a tour of the suite if you want?" I push myself into a sitting position. For a few seconds the white walls dance around my vision. But, I don't let out a wince or expression of fright.

These guys, they're helping me for the time being. They don't know my secret yet. I best appease their wishes before they found out how much a disappointment I truly am.

"Alright let's show you the living room." Louis reaches for my hand, and once he has it, he pulls me along.

"Niall! Liam! Guys, I want you to meet..." he trails off as he realizes I never did give him my name.

"Wait what did you say your name was?" he asks me.

 

My face is on fire, I'm really sure of it. My eyes are burning a hole through the floor by now. But, I can't bring myself to look at any of them. They're probably getting impatient now. Mum and dad would be livid by now, so these strangers must be to, right?

They don't understand that my vocal chords do not work. They think I'm being rude, or I'm being ignorant.

I want to tell them my name. I want to thank them for finding me, for helping me. I want them to understand me.

But, I know none of them will ever understand. I know none of them  will get to know me.

Any minute now they'll yell at me. They'll tell me to leave.

 

But to my surprise a hand on my shoulder is the next thing that happens. I don't know exactly what happens in the next few minutes. However, sometimes I have this habit of spacing out.

Mum and dad found this habit of mine, another reason I am so awful. They would be talking to me about something important and I would tune them out.

Either way, I'm sitting on the couch in the living room and the other boys, there are three of them, and they're moving around.

A blonde haired boy comes back with a blanket and he drapes it over me. Then I recognize Louis placing a pillow underneath my head. Then the last boy is turning on the television.

 

I'm watching the screen. I don't know what show we're watching. We had a tv back at my old house. But, dad never let me watch it.  He said, "Boys who can't even communicate shouldn't get the pleasures of watching entertainment. Mum just went along with what dad said. She believed that whatever dad said, goes.

Suddenly all of the boys are laughing.

"This is the craic" the blonde haired boy says out loud. The rest of the boys murmur in agreement.

 

I don't really understand how they're not upset. I didn't talk to them. I obviously ignored them. Yet, they acted like it was nothing. And then they proceeded to let me join them on their sofa. Now we're all watching something as though we're all friends.

But, I'm the odd one out. I'm the mouse stuck in the trap. Their the cats that should be hurting me. But their not.

 

I don't know how long we watch television. I must have fallen asleep at some point. Now the lights are on in the room and Louis is setting up a table. Then the other two come into the room carrying a pizza box.

"hey good you're awake." Louis continues, "we got some plain pizza here, can we offer you some?" he gives me a bright smile. I nod my head a little.

"great" he beams.

Louis comes toward me and starts to help me sit up. Then the other boy, I still don't know his name, comes over with a plate of pizza.

"here you go." I give him a small smile.

The other boys go back to their spots on the other sofa and chairs and begin to eat their own slices. Once I see they're not paying me any mind, I take a bite out of my own pizza. And omg it is delicious. I haven't had pizza in so long. Living on the street it is hard enough to find money to buy a water, much less amazing food.

I can't help but close my eyes in enjoyment. I forget where I am and I focus on the slice. Then I hear a chuckle and I freeze in terror.

In all my excitement I totally forgot about these strangers. I glance up and Louis is smiling at me. Then he turns to the other two boys and he says, "I think he really likes it."

I turn my focus back to my slice. I'm so embarrassed. Especially since their talking about me right in front of me. But, he didn't say anything mean. In fact, they've all been anything but mean.

I mentally yell at myself, 'stop it harry, let them talk about you, it's the least you can allow them since you can't talk to them'.

"Hey you want another slice love?" Louis is kneeling on the floor in front of me when I peer up. I shyly nod my head in agreement.

But, maybe I shouldn't have another slice. Maybe the others want another slice. And maybe by me having another slice it is depriving them.

With all the courage I have left, I place my hand on Louis' turned shoulder, therefore stopping him from getting up.

He turns around and looks at me with an expression of surprise.

"What's the matter? Do you not want another slice?" he asks.

I nod my head in the direction of the other two boys. I really hope he has some sort of idea what I'm talking about.

Luckily, he takes my cue and lets out a little laugh.

"No worries love. We have more than enough pizza for everyone to have seconds or even thirds. Now let me get you another slice"

He comes back with my second slice and I give him a small smile. He resumes his position on the other couch and says to the other two, "he is so darn cute." I can't help the redness that invades me cheeks after those words.

 

Later after the pizza, we resume watching the television. Every once in awhile I hear the others talking, but sometimes its hard to make out what their saying because they're speaking so low.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" I catch the blonde haired boy saying.

"I don't know. Paul will be back here tomorrow. I guess we'll see from there."

The conversation dies from their and I focus back on the television show.

Suddenly I feel exhausted. I guess this sickness is really catching up to me. I simply close my eyes to rest them.

 

**Louis’ P.O.V**

 

“I guess we should move him, I don’t want him to get a crick in his neck or something?” I tell the other lads.

 

The boy is sleeping on the couch. Shortly after dinner and some television he fell asleep. He looks so cute wrapped in the blankets, all bundled up.

 

None of us have found out his name yet or anything about him. Liam and Niall think he is just shy. But, maybe it is something more?

 

From viewing him, I would guess he isn’t much older than 16 years old. And he is so skinny which leads me to believe he has been out on the streets for a lot longer than he should be.

 

“I wonder where his parents are? How could they let him live on the streets like this?” Liam speaks my thoughts.

 

“Maybe he ran away and they had nothing to do with it.” Niall pipes up.

 

“I don’t think so. He’s young, but I don’t think he’s that young to purposefully run away.” I say.

 

I think this boy has a story. I think he has a reason for being on those streets. And I’m going to find out his reason. I’m going to learn all about this boy, I just know it.

 

Once the lads and I move the boy back to the extra guest bedroom we all make our way to our individual rooms for bedtime.

 

It’s quite early only thirty minutes past ten pm, but the days’ events all seem to shine behind our eyes.

 

In the morning Paul, our tour manager, will meet us at our hotel suite. He is going to decide what to do with our predicament.

 

But, I know for sure, we will be helping this boy, no matter what our band schedule is like.

 

I finally saw in the boys eyes a little bit of hope. And I’ll be dammed if management tries to take that away from him.


	5. chapter 5

**Harry's P.O.V**

 

The next time I wake up I'm lying back in the bed in the bedroom. I must've fallen asleep the night before. Judging by the light that is peeking through the curtains, I assume it is day time once again.

Slowly getting out of the sheets and finding my balance, I walk out of the room. Silence meets my ears. I wonder if the other boys are still sleeping.

I reach the living room and no one is to be found. I take a seat on the sofa. I'm a bit hungry and thirsty, but I wouldn't dare take something from the boys' kitchen. It's remarkable enough that they're letting me stay in their suite.

I couldn't intrude on them anymore. In fact, I really should be going. I've probably out did my stay anyways. I'm feeling a whole lot better, better then I have felt in months since my life on the streets.

"He should be here any minute now." I hear voice coming closer. I look up to find the blonde haired boy trailing behind Louis. There coming in to the living room.

I wonder who will be here any minute now. Could it be someone for me? Have they found out my past and now they're sending me away?

All of these possibilities circle my mind. I tense up in fear when a knock is heard on the door.

"hey, how did you sleep?" Louis sits down beside me and gives me a warm smile. He's still being so nice. But, what if it is a cover up for what is going to happen in the next few minutes.

The question is long forgotten when an older man steps into the room. He takes a seat on the opposite sofa and he greets Louis.

"So this must be him" the guy motions his hand towards me. And oh god. It is really going to happen. This guy is going to take me away. Or he is going to send me to an orphanage or something.

"Yup. Actually can we talk in the kitchen.." Louis turns his attention towards me. "How about some television? We just have to talk to Paul for a couple minutes. Then we'll have some breakfast and figure out the day, how bout that?"

I nod in understanding. As soon as they step out of the room I know for sure they are talking about me. I don't know what will come of me in the next few minutes. But, what I do know is that this suite is comfortable. It felt so safe last night. Maybe it was because I was still in a sick haze. But, I don't want to leave it.

_Shut up Harry, of course you're going to have to leave. You don't belong here. You don't deserve nice things. You can't talk. You're useless._

I curl up in a ball on the sofa. Even the television actor can't give me any fraction of peace.

 

Louis, Paul, and the other boys walk back into the living room. I look up in fright.

"I'll be back by 1:15 boys, so be ready." Paul says, then he leaves out the front door.

Silence fills the room. Now what?

"so love there are a few things we need to talk about" Louis says as he and the rest of the boys gather around me on the sofa.

\---------

 "First off me, Liam and Niall are in a band. I know all the information we are going to tell you is going to be overwhelming. But, the main point is that we are in a band, a pretty famous one at that. We are staying in this hotel-" he gestures to the interior.

There a famous band? I can't believe this. But why would they let me stay in their hotel room? I mean yeah I was sick to death on the street but that didn't mean that some famous guys had to let me stay with them.  I can't believe this. How famous could they be?!

"Our band is called One Direction. We are touring Europe at the moment, but in a few months we're heading out to north america then Australia." 

And wow. I can't imagine all of the places they're going to. 

After my parents made there thoughts known about me- and I left I had been nowhere in the world before. I used up all of the money I had for the transport to London. Ever since I've earned pounds here and there. But, other countries in the world. I can't ever imagine going to. 

I've seen billboards advertising California and Australia. But, they're just pictures. A imaginary world that I'll never be able to get to.

So they must really be famous to be able to travel all around the world. 

"Anyways that was Paul our tour manager. He was coming to tell us about our interview later today. We totally forgot that we even had one." Louis chuckles.

I finally break my stare from my lap and look up at all of them. Louis is smiling at me, Niall and Liam watching Louis. 

Louis continues to talk, every once in awhile Liam adds something in. I learn that all of them are 22. I expected them to be older than me but I never thought there would be a four year difference between us. They tell me their next concert is tomorrow. They want me to come see it, as long as I feel up to it. 

Of course I don't say a word. By now all three of them don't wait for me to speak up. I can't read their thoughts. But, I couldn't imagine them not being upset by my lack of words. It's only normal for people to get upset when I don't speak back. But, these guys don't reveal any annoyance on their faces. 

Once they have explained everything we all turn our attention back to the show on the television. I have no idea what it is called and judging by the scenes playing before me I think its some sort of comedy. But, I haven't seen a television show or movie in so long. Even when I used to live with my parents, I tried to stay in my room as much as possible. If I was out of the sight, the less they could be disappointed in me. 

After awhile the show turns off and another one turns on. My place on the sofa is very comfortable. After our talk Louis has joined me on the sofa to my left. The other two have taken place on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. 

I close my eyes in peace. I know I really shouldn't. Closing my eyes is failing to keep my guard up. When you can't talk, you depend on your other senses a lot more. By closing my eyes I'm a lot weaker if something were to happen.

But these thoughts are irrational. If these guys have allowed me to stay in their hotel room for the night and all of today. They obviously are no threat. 

_Yeah Harry. Stop being ungrateful. It's bad enough they're entrusting you in their hotel room. Now you're painting them in a bad light. How awful are you. No wonder your parents hated you._

With the thoughts attacking my mind I hopelessly shake my head and twist my body to the side. Then I snap my eyes open. I just acted like a right fool on the sofa of famous singers. 

Maybe they didn't even notice. I risk a quick glance over to Louis. And nope. He definitely noticed given he's sending me a concerned look. 

Maybe Liam and Niall didn't notice. Across the room there both looking at me in the same way. Just great. 

Thankfully, none of them question my behavior. As if the moment of stupidity (on my part) didn't happen, they all turn their heads back to the screen. 

\----------

"Hey wake up" I feel a light pat on my shoulder. Then I feel another touch on my arm. And what? What's going on? I open my eyes and look around.

Oh. I must've fallen asleep on the sofa. Liam is bending down beside my laid out position.

"Sorry for waking you up, but we all have to head out to the interview. And not that we don't trust you or anything but we're checking out of this hotel so we all gotta go, otherwise you could've stayed here."

Liam doesn't wait for my response. He just continues on, "So Paul should be here any minute." I give him a nod. I don't feel bad that I couldn't stay here while they were at the interview. I wouldn't have stayed anyway. 

They've been generous enough letting me recover here. But, surely they wouldn't want me to stay here forever. I don't want to overstay my invitation.

Besides I'm in better health now. And my home is the streets. The luxury of this hotel was good enough for me for a night. 

Once I get back outside, I'll finally be back to reality.

 

Liam leaves the room and I gather myself up from the sofa. I wish I had the voice to say my thanks to them. I wish I had the courage to really tell them how grateful I am. 

But, I lack both of those things. 

They're all getting ready right now. And I don't want to delay them. So I look around the room once more until I spot a desk. And like all hotels there is a pad and pen on the top. 

Shakily, because honestly I have forgotten how to write penmanship, I scribble out a thank you note. I tell them how grateful I am of their help in my recovery. And I tell them best of luck with their concerts. Then I quietly leave the pad on the sofa and find the door. 

I know if I would've hung out at their interview I've become even more accustomed to this worry-less lifestyle. But, me on the streets is for the best. The voice inside my head always tells me that's where I belong. 

With that last internal struggle I head out the hotel room door, and find my way out of the hotel.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such the long wait! University is kicking my ass in essays an such, so my schedule has been all over the place, and I can also blame my writers block i guess haha. But if you're still here and reading this than I can't thank you enough!

The streets are the same as I left them the other day. People bustle around, everyone in their own world. I try to stay on the right side of sidewalk so I don't interfere with other pedestrians. The more I blend in with the crowd, the more I realize - this is where I belong. I don't depend on anyone else for shelter. I don't use other peoples food. I am accountable for myself- and only myself.

    The wind blows my hair against my face. My legs ache, and my hips are sore. Every physical pain I feel is taunting me. My legs want me to curl to the floor. My hips want me to give up. And my eyes, they tear, and they beg. But my feet move one in front of the other. I'm a soldier, battled for war. Except instead of debris from the terror of guns and armory, my war is inside of me. It's the tiredness I feel. And it's the worthlessness that is ingrained in my mind.

    So I march on. I count the steps in front of me, if only to occupy my mind. But, like all distractions- they don't last forever. The boys. Louis, Liam, and Niall. I wonder what they are thinking right now. I wonder who found my note. Was it Liam? Did he read the note and curse and scream. Here they let a stranger in their beds, and cuddled me with blankets and food. Now I'm a goner, how ridiculous he must think of me.

    Or did Niall find the note? Did he run to Liam and Louis. Did he laugh and tell them it was for the best? But, maybe it was Louis. Maybe he clutched the note in his strong but tiny hands. Maybe he read it over and over. Maybe he cursed me off and told the others I was such a waste. But, I know that isn't true.

    I don't know who found the note. I don't know what followed after. The boys are famous. That is what I need to remember. They might dress like ordinary lads. But, at the end of the night they escape to lavish hotels, and they don't worry about what their next meal might be. I need to focus on my future meals. I need to find a warm shelter, that is what I need to do. Not think of great nights with strangers, nice strangers, who looked after me. 

     At the end of the block the sidewalk curves to the right. Across the street is a park. It's broad daylight and the park is probably going to be filled. But, maybe I'll get lucky and find a bench or empty tree.

   The bench is cold and its not very sturdy. But, my legs thank me, and my feet fall asleep. People pass by. But, I've begun to pay them no mind. 

 I don't know how long I sit and just stare at the sky above. It's still freezing cold but no position I put myself in will completely satisfy me. I've gotten a small taste of the warm, anxiety-free life. And now I'm trying to comfort. Stop it Harry. Get yourself together. This is your life. Open your eyes.

 

  Eventually, I gather my small knapsack and put my feet back to use. The sun, not that it showed its face much today, is heading down. Soon the moon will shine brightly. It's time to venture- once again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Niall are you almost ready?" I call outside of Niall's room. Niall takes forever getting dressed. I still don't understand what's so hard about putting some pants and a shirt on. But, Niall likes to style himself up.

"Almost done!" he shouts. I then move on to Louis' room. 

"Louis you done?" I peek into his slightly open door. 

"Yeah be right there.'

I walk back into the living room of the hotel. Paul should be here any moment to take us to the meeting. 

"Hey we're almost ready to-" I look around but the boy isn't here. He's not sitting on the couch where we left him. What the?

"Louis!" "Niall!" I call out.

Both of them come running into the living room. 

"What's the matter?" Louis blurts out. "Wait where did he go?" He points behind me at the empty couch.

All three of us look around in bewilderment. 

"Wait what's this?" Niall reaches a piece of paper on the couch. "It's a note from the kid." he says.

"Let me see" Louis reaches out for the note.

Louis starts to read the note, Niall and I stand there and watch Louis expression change from one of confusion to solemness.

"I can't believe it. He left." Louis mutters to himself.

I grab the note from Louis and read it myself.

 

_Thank You guys so much for your hospitality and support in my recovery. It's really too kind of you guys._

_But, you have so much to do and plan for your careers. I really can't overstay. I can't even repay you. So thank you_

_so much once again._

_xx H_

I'm not really surprised. Louis is judging by the look crossing his face. I knew Louis felt a bond towards this kid we just met, but I guess i never expected him to be this upset if he left.

"We got to go find him." Louis stands up and rushes off to the door.

"Wait Louis! Paul is almost here. We have a meeting.." 

"I don't care about  a stupid management meeting. He just left. We don't even know his name. He's still sick. We can't just let him roam the streets" Louis interjects. 

I look over to Niall who is wearing the same shocked expression I am. He shrugs his shoulders, then follows Louis to the door.

Okay, I guess we're going to find the lad then. 

Once Louis gets his mind set on something or he feels strongly for something there is no changing his passion. He goes out there and he does it. And I should known this by now. He was the one who put so much effort into our band. He was the one who gave us the support and passion to practice and practice and get discovered.

I follow the other two. We start walking the streets, looking in alleyways and behind buildings.

       Eventually, the sun has gone down and the street lights are turned on. I spoke to Paul earlier as we roamed the streets. He was rather pissed. But, I was able to push back the meeting till Thursday. We've had no luck in finding "h". But, Louis is still leading us. He isn't giving up, I'm sure of that.

"Louis this is the last street on this side." Niall tells him. It's true. We've covered the whole side of London. 

"Then he must be here." Louis' confidence hasn't faltered once. We've been looking for hours but still he marches with his shoulders pulled back and his chin held high.

Niall and I give each other a look. 

Sure enough we enter the last alleyway. Me and Niall check behind bins on the left side, while Louis takes the right. 

"hey" Louis quietly says. Niall and I both turn around.

Louis is crouched down facing the building wall. He's looking at something between two bins. Of course Louis was right and he did find him!

Me and Niall slowly creep behind Louis and wait for everything to play out.

"we came to find you because we don't want you to stay on the streets. We want you to stay with us. And you're still poorly. Stay with us please?" Louis gives the lad a small smiles and he holds out his hand. 

Of course the boy doesn't respond back verbally. In fact, he doesn't move an inch. 

I haven't concluded as to why the boy doesn't speak. He must be really shy. Because he doesn't seem like the rude type, especially since he left that thank you note. 

"Please love" Louis asks again, slowly bringing his hand even closer to the boy.

Finally, the boy reaches his hand out and lets it slide into Louis.

"Okay up you get." Louis slowly helps him to his feet. 

"here, wait, you need to bundle up more." Louis says as he takes off his jacket and starts to maneuver it onto the boys tall frame.

Once he's all set me and Niall lead the way out of the alley. We have a long walk back to the hotel. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, bookmarks all appreciated! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
